Viento de Oriente
by Shouran
Summary: Sumary dentro
1. Default Chapter

es un fic lleno de aventuras y amor claro y con nuevos personajes de mi creación que llevaran a la historia una trama importante bueno eso yo espero ¿y de que trata? bueno antes de que Shiryu y Oko fueran discípulos del entonces antiguo maestro tuvo un pupilo de nombre Seyotsu quien el maestro dejo de entrenar al saber sus verdaderas intenciones pero el se hizo de tres jóvenes discípulos sin embargo uno de ellos escapa ...

Capitulo 1: Huida

El lugar rodeado por palmeras de bambú era de noche y en ese lugar se veía mas oscura de pronto se escuchaban las pisadas presurosas de unas sandalias que salpicaban los charcos el dueño un niño de cabello rojizo castaño quien corría a todo lo que podía mientras volteaba no se podía ver si estaba asustado ya que tenia puesto una mascara de un rostro humano totalmente mal dibujado en su cintura traía una Katana

¡ALTO YA NO SIGAS CORRIENDO HACHEN!

le dijo otro como de su edad quien vestía casi como el con la direfencia de la mascarilla que tenia en la parte baja del rostro ,Hachen sin quitarse la mascara se detuvo y miro hacia esa persona

Riojoken dijo audible Hachen **largo no voy a regresar con ustedes**

le grito al otro chico en eso no se percato que detrás del árbol alguien apareció en una de sus ramas Hachen al oír el ruido se volteo para ver a su otro compañero , igual un chico pero este se veía un poco mas chico igual la misma vestimenta claro una banda le tapaba la parte superior del rostro

Totuya dijo Hachen viendo la sonrisa de Totuya

no tienes a donde a ir vamos no seas necio y regresa con nosotros , le pedio Riojo, pero Hachen negó con la cabeza , miro hacia donde estaban las 5 cimas

mm Seyotsu Sama nos dio la orden de llevarte de regreso vivo o muerto informo Totuya mostrando sus dos manos llenas de pequeñas cuchillas , al ver eso Hachen con cuidado comenzó a tocar el mango de su katana ,

veo que tu no entiendes hermanito tendremos que acabar con tu vida , era Riojo quien luego de decir eso se lanzo a matar con dos cuchillos ,Hachen pudo bloquear uno pero el otro le alcanzo a rozar en el hombro

maldición , dijo cuando sintió en la parte de atrás de su pierna derecha una de las cuchillas de Totuya

_debo escapar si no me pueden matar_ pensó para si al ver como una de las palmeras estaban a punto de caer eso le dio una idea y sin que sus ex compañeros se lo esperan extendió su mano derecha para sacar un hilos que tenia el filo de una espada

**¡cuidado!** grito Riojo a Totuya esa distracción le sirvió a Hachen para correr

maldición se escapo dijo muy molesto Riojo , Hachen corría todo lo que podía pero la hemorragia de las heridas era mucha en eso a través de su mascara ve la figura de un joven moreno de cabello castaño y corto

por favor ayúdeme ,suplico cayendo de frente al suelo inmediatamente el joven que había visto de prisa corrió hacia el niño

esta criatura esta sangrando dijo preocupado mientras veía el cuerpo maltratado de aquel jovencito

debo de llevarlo a casa se llevo entonces en sus brazos al pequeño a una choca que estaba en la cima de los 5 picos en eso salió una jovencita a recibirlo

maestro ¿pero y esa criatura? pregunto asombrada la chica , SunRei debemos curarlo y pronto esa persona que había salvado al niño no era otro que Dohko de Libra quien luego de las sin fin batallas que tuviera como caballero de Athena decidió irse de nuevo a los 5picos con SunRei ,y Shiryu y claro debes en cuando lo visitaba su amigo intimo Shion de Aries ,

regresamos con Seyotsu sama dijo seriamente Riojo viendo hacia la choza de Dohko

Dohko coloco con cuidado en su cama al pequeño quería ver muy bien que no tuviera otras heridas por lo le quito la mascara que todavía tenia puesta ,pero no había ninguna herida en el rostro

parece que la mascara te protegió ¿pero quien pudo haberte atacado? el rostro de Hachen era claro algo bronceado

maestro aquí le traigo el ungüento que me pidió , dijo ShunRei con un tarro en sus manos que acerco a Dohko

si gracias ShunRei , la chica se quedo a ver como Dohko colocaba el ungüento en el niño todavía inconsciente

¿se recuperara verdad maestro? pregunto angustiada ,Dohko asintió levemente

corrió con suerte otro poco y no la cuenta , solo se encontraban ellos dos Shiryu aun no llegaba de la pesca que había hecho , en eso comenzaron a oír un silbido

se escucha como el canto de un pájaro , Dohko sin embargo escucho ese silbido muy extraño , ShunRei salio a ver porque el silbido se escuchaba mas denso

pero al salir vio a dos niños uno de ellos tenia una hoja en su hoja con la que estaba haciendo esos silbidos ,eran Totuya y Riojo

¡hola! saludo sonriente Totuya dejando a un lado la hoja

¿quienes son ustedes? pregunto la chica pero no le respondieron ya que Riojo se le lanzo para acabar con su vida sin embargo alguien se atravesó a tiempo

**¡Shiryu!** dijo emocionada la chica mientras veía la espalda del caballero dragón

¿porque intentaron matar a ShunRei? les pregunto bastante serio , Riojo volvió a su posición anterior ,Dohko quien estaba dentro sintió el cosmos de su alumno se asomo por la ventana para mirar también a los dos niños los cuales tenían una ropa similar al niño que estaba cuidando

E dicho ¿porque intentaron matar a ShunRei? pregunto molesto ante el silencio de aquellos niños , los cuales al mismo tiempo fueron atacarlo , Riojo por arriba y Totuya por abajo

¡Shiryu cuidado! le grito ShunRei , para que se cuidara del ataque sorpresa de Totuya

_son muy rápidos no son rivales cualquiera_ pensaba el dragón al ver como se le complicada esquivar los ataques de esos dos ,pero en una de esos alguien esquivo una de las cuchillas que ya iba directamente a su espalda , era Dohko

¿y ese quien es? pregunto Totuya , viendo al joven moreno

mi nombre es Dohko de libra y soy un caballero de Athena , al oír eso Riojo y Totuya se detuvieron ¿Dohko de libra? pregunto extrañado Riojo ¿y bien Riojo lo matas tu o lo mato yo? pregunto maliciosamente ,mm vamonos no hubo tiempo de protestar los dos se fueron de ahí

¿quienes eran y a que hablan venido? pregunto Shiryu ,Dohko entonces le contó todo

Shiryu entonces conoció al pequeño , creo que vinieron por el dijo Dohko , en otro lugar de la misma China en un templo antiguo ,Riojo entraba a una especie de cuarto oscuro

en eso una especie de neblina comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo lo cual le hizo estremecerse

¿y bien donde esta Hachen/ se escucho la voz profunda de alguien

se señor no pudimos un caballero de Athena no ,

¿un caballero de Athena dices/ Riojo nervioso asintió , si Dohko de Libra así se llamaba , la neblina desapareció

/ un anciano decrepito interrumpió con su trabajo/ Riojo negó con la cabeza , no era alguien joven .Seyotsu sama ¿que quiere que hagamos? pregunto sumisamente

/ mm por ahora nada ,ahora retírate/ le ordeno ,Riojo haciendo una reverencia se fue de ahí , por arte de magia la oscuridad de ese lugar desapareció para mostrar la figura de un hombre que tenia casi el rostro vendado como otras partes

conque un joven Dohko de libra mm será interesante verlo mm , dijo mientras se relamía los labios

Continuara


	2. Seyotsu

Capitulo 2:Seyotsu

poco a poco Hachen comenzó a despertar lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue ver su alrededor ¿donde estoy? se pregunto confundido fue entonces cuando sintió la mano de alguien era Dohko

veo que ya estas bien ,le dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras veía como Hachen miraba en todas partes como buscando algo

ten tuve que quitártela espero que no halla sido una ofensa le dijo mientras le entregaba su mascara Hachen negó con la cabeza

no ,gracias por ayudarme dijo mirando las sabanas blancas .Dohko lo vio con algo de ternura

por cierto yo soy Dohko se presento el caballero ,Hachen volteándolo a ver le sonrió un poco .yo soy Hachen

bien te dejo para que descanses el caballero de libra entonces salió un rato a dar una vuelta en eso ve la figura de alguien era un joven alto y delgado con su rostro algo vendado su cabello era azul grisáceo y el único ojo que se le podía ver era gris opaco .Dohko al principio no lo reconoció

¿que ya no se acuerda de su primer discípulo? Dohko entonces lo recordó

Seyotsu no puede ser , dijo algo sorprendido en eso recordó como lo había expulsado y todo el resto

¿a que has venido? pregunto Dohko en una forma seria a su ex alumno

a recuperar a mi pequeño Hachen le dijo en una forma algo maliciosa

Dohko lo miro con desagrado , el al parecer huyo de ti así que no creo que el vuelva .le dijo firmemente pero no vio cuando Seyotsu se paro tras el

mm que bien huele recuerdo que no tenia ese aroma cuando era un anciano ni que decir de su joven cuerpo mm supongo que tienes ¿que 18 años? bueno importa ahora se un niño bueno y devuélveme a mi alumno ¿si?

le hablaba de forma infantil pero a la ves seductoramente y eso a Dohko le comenzaba a molestar

eres un miserable siempre lo has sido no te regresare a Hachen no cuando se lo que les haces y también lo que los obligas hacer

estaba enojado Dohko pero eso no impidió que Seyotsu continuara

mi pequeño tarde o temprano volverá siempre lo hacen mm le dijo en una forma algo seductora mientras cínicamente recorría su lengua sobre el cuello de su enmaestro ,porque a diferencia de ti yo si se como tratar a mis pequeños

Dohko entonces soltándose del agarre se volteo para tal vez darle un golpe pero en ese instante había desaparecido

Dohko ya solo enojado y con algo de asco se limpio la saliva que le había dejado en el cuello

tengo que poner a salvo a Hacen lejos de ese loco . Dohko regreso entonces a su casa con la única intención de proteger a Hachen ,cuando iba llegando comenzó el cosmos de alguien un cosmos cálido y que lo hacia muy feliz

¿Shion? se pregunto al notar que ese cosmos solo podía ser de el de Shion por lo cual se apresuro para llegar a su casa

¡Dohko amigo mío ! en efecto era Shion quien al ver a Dohko lo saludo efusivamente  
el santo de libra también lo saludo de la misma manera

no te esperaba pero me da alegría verte . ShunRei les llevo ambos caballeros una tasa de te

¿y que trae por estas partes Shion? pregunto interesado Dohko , Shion dejando su taza le contó

bueno como no ibas al santuario me preocupe y quise venir a verte .Dohko sonrió por la preocupación de su amigo por el en ese momento venían llegando Shiryu con Hachen

¿y ese niño Dohko? pregunto interesado al ver al niño

el es Hachen lo encontré esta mañana , Hachen el el Shion otro caballero dorado

mucho gusto señor . saludo educadamente el niño , Shion entonces lo saludo pero al darle la mano sintió algo en el

cuando estaban los dos solos afuera de la casa Dohko le contó lo que había pasado

Seyotsu ¿que no fue el alumno que expulsaste al darte cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones? Dohko asintió afligidamente

y parece ser que se hizo de sus propios discípulos

¿y que piensas hacer con ese niño? Dohko lo pensó un poco

pienso esconderlo no quiero que lo encuentre Seyotsu ,Shion por favor deja que lo lleve al santuario

le suplico Shion entonces tomándole el rostro y dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios le dijo , cariño sabes que todo lo que me pidas con mucho gusto te lo concederé , Dohko sonrió claro que ellos no sabían que Hachen los estaba viendo no tenia la intención de espiarlos iba ir a darle las gracias a Dohko pero entonces algo dentro de el lo detuvo el color de sus ojos en si eran de color miel pero en esa ocasión los tenia de un negro opaco y eso era porque Seyotsu todavia lo tenia en su poder así que todo lo que Hachen miraba también lo hacia Seyotsu quien estaba acostado en su cama y no solo si no con Riojoken , le dije a Dohko que mis pequeños jamás me traicionaran ¿verdad Riojo? le dijo seductoramente mientras pasaba su lengua por el pecho de este

no Seyotsu sama nosotros jamás lo traicionaremos , ahora que quiere que haga mi señor

parte mañana con Tatuya al santuario , Riojo asintió

no quiero que se enfrenten a los santos dorados todavía no están aptos para hacerlo y no me gustaría perderlos

le dijo mientras comenzaba acariciarlo

tengo alguien en mente que podrá con ellos no será fácil de convencer pero tratare

era así la mayoría de las veces Seyotsu siempre o casi siempre se pasaba un rato retozando de placer con uno de sus discípulos

Continuara


	3. Un invitado en el Santuario

Capitulo:3 Un invitado en el Santuario

Dohko fue con Hachen para informarle su decisión de llevarlo al Santuario

¿al santuario? pregunto un poco extrañado el pequeño

si nosotros los caballeros de Athena provenimos de ese lugar queda en Grecia se que te gustara ir

Hachen escucho atentamente todo lo que Dohko le dijo acerca de los caballeros y también de la diosa Athena ,al día siguiente Shion y Dohko se despedían de Shiryu y de Shunrei

no se preocupen por nosotros

les dijo Shiryu ambos mayores también se despidió de Hachen , Shunrei le dio al pequeño una cesta con pastelillos 

gracias Shunrei . esta ves se irían en avión y ese viaje le sirvió a Dohko para dormir un poco en eso comenzó a soñar y ese sueño fueron los recuerdos cuando comenzó ser el maestro de Seyotsu hasta que le dijo que dejaría de ser su alumno

¿pero porque que me corre maestro? ¡no lo entiendo!

decía muy alterado un joven Seyotsu 

deberías saberlo tu mismo , será mejor que te vayas de aquí

Dohko despierta ya llegamos . le dijo Shion mientras cariñosamente lo despertaba una hora después se encontraban llegando al Santuario

¿así que este es el Santuario de Athena?

pregunto asombrado Hachen ,¿que te parece si entramos? le pregunto Shion mientras le ponía su mano en su hombro

claro que no sabían que también se encontraban cerca de ahí los otros discípulos de Seyotsu .Riojoken y Totuya

todos los santos de Athena conocieron a Hachen unos se cariñaron con el como Mu o Shaka y también Camus el cual puso un poquitin celoso a Milo

Milo ¿no se como te puede poner celoso un niño? pregunto un poco molesto Camus

todo parecía estar bien incluso Kiki se hizo su amigo por lo que siempre jugaban ,pero en una de esos días , cuando estaban entrenando ,alguien se les apareció de improvisto

¿así que ustedes son los famosos santos de Athena?

todos voltearon y vieron a un joven como de su edad casi vendado del cuerpo acompañado de dos niños

Seyotsu , dijo entre dientes Dohko de libra

mientras veía la sonrisita burlona de ese intruso , Hachen al verlo sintió como algo dentro de el se comenzaba a dormir

**¿que quieres aquí Seyotsu?** exigió saber Dohko

mm nada solo vine a ver como eran los caballeritos de la diosa Athena

dijo con los ojos cerrados , varios o mas bien la mayoría de los que estaban ahí comenzaban a molestarse ante la actitud de ese intruso

ese sujeto me empieza a molestar , dijo Milo apretando su puño entonces sin previo aviso ,Seyotsu les lanzo uno de sus ataques

¡maldito! dijo furioso Milo al ver como ese ataque casi le daba a Camus pero entonces alguien se interpuso . todos se sorprendieron al ver quien había sido 

¿Ha chen? pregunto asombrado DohkoDohko miraba casi con la boca abierta como Hachen impidió el ataque de Milo que iba dirigido a Seyotsu

¿porque Hachen? pregunto decepcionado el santo de libra viendo como el chico se paraba frente a Seyotsu quien miraba sobre todo a Dohko con una burlona sonrisa 

como te lo había dicho anteriormente , mis niños jamás me traicionaran

luego dirigió su vista a Hachen

te felicito hiciste un buen trabajo , mm supongo que debo de darles las gracias por cuidar de mi joven discípulo 

otro de los caballeros Aioria muy molesto ataco a Seyotsu con su plasma relámpago

pero Seyotsu sin ningún esfuerzo lo detuvo y no solo eso si no que se lo regreso

¿Aioria estas bien? pregunto un poco preocupado Kanon

si lo estoy . vieron como se desaparecieron de ese lugar .Dohko todavía no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar

¡maldición que estúpido fui! Shion lo reconforto poniéndole una mano en su hombro

desde ese día todos olvidaron o quisieron olvidar que una ves tuvieron de visita a un niño de nombre Hachen con ellos ,claro que no olvidaron que tenían a un nuevo enemigo y esa tarde Dohko les contó a los otros como fue que el conocía a ese enemigo

Seyotsu fue mi primer alumno y el primer candidato para convertirse en un caballero

¿y que fue lo que paso? pregunto interesado Saga

desde muy joven Seyotsu demostró tener una cosmos energía mucho mas alta que cualquier caballero , al notar esto comenzó a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva entonces comenzó a tener la idea que este mundo hecho por los dioses se debería acabar y construir otro ,fue por eso que deje de ser su maestro

todos escucharon atentamente la historia de Dohko

sin embargo cuando volví a verlo

Flash Back

el anciano maestro veía un poco sorprendido a su ex alumno luego que pasaran 4 años de su expulsión

y eso fue luego que Seyotsu atacar una aldea completa

¿pero quien pudo haber hecho esto? se pregunto entonces comenzó a sentir una terrible cosmos energía

antiguo maestro tanto tiempo sin verle , el anciano maestro volteo para ver a su ex alumno ya un poco mas grande

fue una de las peleas en las que mas batalle para ganar

luego de una ardua batalla el viejo maestro termino por ganarla ,Seyotsu moribundo le advirtió

no ,yo no moriré sin construir un nuevo mundo , ¡y usted maestro será el primero en verlo!

End Flash Back

y al parecer todavía sigue con esa idea , y no solo eso su cosmos ha crecido tanto desde la ultima ves que

se interrumpió el solo al pensar en lo malo que podía ocurrir , ahora los santos de Athena tenían que prepararse si no lo hacían podrían poner en peligro la tierra así como a su diosa , claro que no por eso dejaban de hacer lo que hacían como descansar o ir y dar sus paseos por los pueblos , había uno que sobre salía era mas bien una pequeña aldea donde cohabitaban pocas personas en ese pueblo tenían un líder de nombre , Rebsev el cual tenia un cierto problemas con los santos dorados sobre todo con uno con Milo el escorpión , y eso era porque Rebsev se había enamorado de Camus por lo que cada ves que se encontraban ,Rebsev no se detenía para ser galante con Camus

como esa tarde que Camus y Milo se encontraban dando un paseo ,cuando en eso de improvisto se aparece Rebsev con una bolsita 

¡Rebsev! ¿que haces aquí? pregunto molesto el Escorpión , pero el chico lo ignoro haciéndolo a un lado

no vine hablar contigo insecto , Cami mira lo que traje

Camus algo confuso tomo la bolsita , ah son dulces mm gracias Rebsev

le agradeció

todo lo mejor para ti mi futuro esposo ,ese comentario hizo que Milo sacara chispas de coraje

Milo quiso agarrarlo pero Rebsev fue mas rápido 

¡nos vemos querido Camus! Camus se despidió algo apenado mientras veía como Milo se ponía verde de coraje

ay Milo

Continuara


	4. Tentacion

Capitulo 4: Tentación

Camus veía divertido como su novio se encelaba de aquel muchacho de nombre Rebsev

¿que están divertido Camus de acuario? pregunto ofendido el escorpión

me divierte lo celoso que puedes ser . decía entre pequeñas risitas los dos se regresaron al Santuario con los otros caballeros

mientras tanto Rebsev llegaba a la aldea donde el era el líder fue recibido por un pequeño niño de cabellos negros algo opaco pero de mirada juguetona

¡señor Rebsev por fin volvió! dijo el pequeño emocionado mientras abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos la cintura del muchacho

no exageres Akuma solo me fui por un día , le dijo mientras lo apartaba de su cintura

los demás aldeanos vieron eso divertido como Rebsev no podía apartar a un pequeño

De nuevo en el Santuario

¿no se porque tanta preocupación por un loco , si uno de nosotros puede con el

presumió Aioria

claro Aioria sobre todo tu a no espera ese loco te devolvió tu ataque como si nada

dijo burlón Shura lo cual le gano una fea mirada por parte del león dorado

es verdad no debemos de tomar a Seyotsu como un simple enemigo

dijo con pesimismo y angustia Dohko , se muy bien lo fuerte que es

Shion sabia que Dohko no estaba asi por Seyotsu si no mas bien por Hachen de quien se había encariñado

pues no debemos de perder nuestra tranquilidad , sabremos actuar cuando se deba de actuar , dijo el santo de virgo pacientemente

de nuevo con Rebsev quien caminaba solo cerca de los territorios del Santuario como siempre lo hacia para ver a Camus pero claro para su malestar siempre estaba acompañado de Milo

vaya si no estuviera ese insecto

¿y porque no lo desapareces? pregunto una voz detrás de el , Rebsev se voltio para ver a la persona era Seyotsu

si tienes el poder necesario para acabar con uno de ellos

creo que estas loco amigo yo mejor me voy , dijo con ademán de irse de ahí

Rebsev así es como te llamas ¿verdad? pregunto interesado ,Rebsev quien ya se estaba yendo se detuvo

si ¿porque quieres saberlo?

mm muy simple porque me interesas eres uno de las pocas personas que valen la pena en este mundo

dijo sonriendo extrañamente , y eso incomodo a Rebsev

oh vaya pues gracias , pero tengo que irme , dijo algo nervioso

Seyotsu le dio paso para que se fuera , claro mientras lo veía alejarse pensaba que pronto Rebsev cumpliría con su deseo

ya esta todo listo . ya saben lo que tienen que hacer

les dijo a su tres discípulos los cuales asintieron para luego desaparecer . Milo y Camus estaban disfrutando de un paseo claro que también estaban alerta a lo que podía suceder en eso Camus sintio un mal presentimiento

¿ocurre algo malo Camus? pregunto preocupado el escorpión viendo como su novio miraba mas que preocupado a cierta dirección

tenemos que ir algo malo esta pasando en la aldea de Rebsev Milo quería negarse a ir pero al ver rostro mortificado de Camus accedió a ir

esta bien pero yo iré a ver tu quédate aquí

Camus acepto que Milo fuera a la aldea al llegar se fijo que había sido destruida y no solo eso también las personas que Vivian ahí fueron asesinadas

¿quien pudo haber hecho esto? pregunto con rabia y tristeza Milo mientras levantaba el cuerpo inerte de un hombre

los asesinaron a todos en eso sintió la presencia de alguien al voltear arriba se fijo que era Rebsev quien miraba con rencor a Milo

¿que significa esto? pregunto el joven líder al ver como Milo tenia su armadura los caballeros solo usaban su armadura cuando iban a combatir y no solo eso si no que los cuerpos que estaban con orificios como si agujas los hubieran atravesado

¡MALDITO¿COMO PUDISTE? grito con rabia y coraje el quien también sabia usar la cosmos energía le lanzo a Milo un ataque

Camus sintió el peligro que Milo corría ,cuando llego con el vio a Milo levantarse luego de recibir uno de los ataques , fue corriendo hacia el

Camus no vengas es peligroso Rebsev esta fuera de control

le advirtió pero Camus no lo iba a dejar solo por lo que se puso enfrente de Milo como protegiéndolo

Rebsev detente ¿porque quieres lastimar a Milo? pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Rebsev

el cree que yo tengo que con la muerte de las personas de su aldea

Camus entonces volteo a ver y miro todos lo cuerpos de las personas era una horrible masacre

¡no Rebsev Milo no hizo esto el no lo haría por favor escúchame!

pero no quiso hacer caso para Rebsev Milo era el culpable y vengaría la muerte de los suyos así que inicio su ataque pero este ultimo Camus lo recibió cuando protegió a Milo

¿Camus? pregunto asustado el escorpión al ver como su novio caía pesadamente

estoy bien Milo soy un caballero recuerda

Milo miro hacia Rebsev molesto por lo que acaba de hacer

lastimaste a Camus y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar ¡Aguja escarlata!

aventándole 12 de sus agujas derrumbo a Rebsev en ese momento reacciono y se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a Camus , cuando Milo iba ir con el alguien se apareció con ellos

¡Seyotsu! pronuncio su nombre con odio el caballero dorado el cual miraba con una ligera sonrisa a Rebsev

pensé que podrías acabar con un caballero de Athena por lo menos ,creo que de nada sirvió darte un estimulo

al oír eso Rebsev abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

maldito entonces fuiste tu quien mato a mis amigos y mi familia culpaste a Milo , pero fuiste tu ¡jamás voy a perdonarte voy a matarte!

dijo lanzándose hacia Seyotsu sin importar que todavía tenia las agujas de Milo pero no pudo con el Seyutsu mas fuerte que el lo dejo casi medio muerto

idiota yo que tenia grandes planes para ti mm supongo que será para la otra ves

dijo desapareciendo ,Camus quien ya estaba mejor fue con el y con cuidado lo enderezo minutos después Milo curo sus heridas mas graves con su cosmos

¿que harás ahora Rebsev? le pregunto preocupado Camus , cuando vio que este se ponía de pie pero no le respondió a un algo golpeado se fue de ahí , pero Milo y Camus supieron esa respuesta ahora Seyotsu no era solo problema de ellos si no que tambien de Rebsev

pero no todos murieron Akuma el pequeño niño de la aldea sobrevivió y fue con los dos caballeros

¿ustedes son santos de Athena? pregunto el pequeño con algunas heridas en su cuerpo cuando Milo asintió sonrió para luego desmayarse

debemos de llevarlo pronto a un lugar seguro cuando el niño se despertó

el señor Rebsev deben decirle al señor Rebsev que vinieron tres niños

al oír eso ambos inmediatamente los relacionaron con los niños que estaban con Seyotsu

ellos mataron a todos yo puede escapar usaron unas como avispas fue muy feo como mataron esos niños

dijo entre lagrimas , Camus apretó sus puños al oír eso

Continuara


	5. Rencuentro

Capitulo 5: Rencuentro

luego de escuchar como los tres discípulos de Setoysu mataran a gente inocente por ordenes de este , Dohko sin aguantar mas se salió de la sala del Patriarca todavía sentía un cariño patenernal por uno de esos tres niños Shion fijándose muy bien en eso salió tras es el 

¿Dohko estas así por eso niño de nombre Hachen verdad?

pregunto preocupado el Patriarca , Dohko asintió sin voltearlo a ver

yo se que el no es malo lo sentí desde que lo encuentre en las 5 cimas viejas Shion 

dijo con una expresión de tristeza , Shion sin embargo no aceptaba eso no después de lo que Milo les había contando

Hachen junto con esos dos niños asesinaron a toda esa gente por orden de Seyotsu ¿como puedes decir que ese niño tiene un cosmos noble y bueno?

le pregunto serio ,Dohko no supo que contestarle Shion tenia un punto

iré un rato a caminar Shion regreso después ,Shion suspiro preocupado por el santo de libra

Dohko camino sin saber a donde se dirigía fue a dar hasta la aldea que hace poco fue atacado pensó que el relato de Milo era exagerado pero al ver como había quedado la aldea se sorprendió Milo no exagero

en eso sintió la presencia de alguien volteo para ver de quien se trataba

¿Hachen? pregunto algo sorprendido de ver al niño frente a el con su mascara puesta 

Dohko de libra mi maestro Seyotsu Sama lo quiere ver

le dijo como si fuera la primera ves que lo veía , no podía creer Dohko que así como así ese niño lo olvidara

¿Hachen tu hiciste todo esto? le pregunto firme ,y el niño fríamente le respondió fueron ordenes de Seyotsu sama nosotros sus discípulos debemos cumplir con sus ordenes

en otra parte en una de las otras aldeas que estaban cerca del santuario fue atacada por Seyotsu quien estaba acompañado por Totuya , ya que Riojo estaba en otra misión

si seguimos así acabaremos lo mas pronto posible con estas basuras andando Totuya

pero cuando se iban el caballero del fénix Ikki se apareció ante ellos 

¿tu debes ser la persona que ha estado atacando las aldeas? mi nombre es Ikki y soy el caballero del Fénix 

Seyotsu lo miro como si nada

¿y quien le importa tu nombre muchacho? a mi no ¿y a ti Totuya?

el niño negó con la cabeza no señor a mi no me interesa el nombre de el

mm pues vamonos , así que se dieron la vuelta para irse sin embargo Ikki les llamo

¡alto! ¿o acaso le tienen miedo al fénix? pregunto retándolos sobre todo a Seyotsu

¿Fénix yo no veo a ningún fénix? Totuya juega un rato con el cuando te aburras puedes regresar

Totuya sonrió ante esa orden luego de eso Seyotsu desapareció de ahí dejando a su mas joven discípulo con el Fénix

¡estoy muy feliz porque voy a jugar contigo! dijo con una enorme sonrisa

_es extraño no puedo ver a través de el y eso es por esa banda que tiene en sus ojos_ pensó Ikki

entonces vio como Totuya hacia unos movimientos con sus manos

de nuevo con Dohko y Hachen

yo se que tu no quieres estar con Seyotsu si me permitieras ayudarte

le dijo esperanzado ,pero Hachen no quiso escuchar

mi maestro te estará esperando y después de eso desapareció

de nuevo con Ikki la pelea había comenzado el fénix se sorprendió de como peleaba ese niño utilizaba el elemento sorpresa para atacar

no puedo ver sus movimientos y donde va aparecer maldición esa banda

dijo frustrado , cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su costado , mientras Seyotsu observaba a sus tres discípulos a Hachen yéndose de su encuentro con Dohko a Totuya en su pelea contra Ikki , y por ultimo a Riojoken acabando con los aprendices a caballeros que iban apenas al santuario

muy pronto no habrá caballeros de Athena que impidan que forme un nuevo mundo , Dohko y como te lo había dicho tu serás el primero en verlo

Ikki se saco la pequeña cuchilla que Totuya le había enterrado durante un ataque esto fue nada para el Fenix quien elevo su cosmos como si nada

esta ves me toca a mi ¡ave fenix! le dio directamente en el a Totuya que lo lanzo hasta romper las rocas que ahí había 

mm ¿como pudiste golpear a un pobre niño? 

dijo mientras se paraba con dificultad limpiándose la sangre de su labio roto sin embargo a pesar de ese tremendo ataque no pudo romper con su banda

_no pude romper esa banda a pesar del golpe que recibió_

Totuya no quiero matarte será mejor que te rindas

le pidió el Fenix bajando un poco su cosmos

¿rendirme? lo siento pero Seyotsu sama nos enseño que nunca debemos rendirnos Ikki eres fuerte lo reconozco y por eso te mostrare la habilidad que mi maestro me dio

en ese momento hizo unos rápidos movimientos con sus manos y al terminar saco de su manga derecha una extraña hoja la cual la puso en sus labios y comenzó a silbar con esta 

¿esperas aturdirme con ese silbido? te recuerdo que esos ataques no surgen efecto en mi

dijo seguro el caballero ,pero Totuya no dejo de hacerlo . Ikki se dio cuenta entonces como del cuerpo del chico salían unos montón de polillas 

¿y esos insectos? pregunto extrañado a lo que veía , Totuya dejando de tocar le explico

son polillas del infierno y habitan dentro de mi pueden succionar la sangre y el cosmos de los seres vivos

le explico al santo de bronce mientras lo apuntaba con su mano para que sus polillas supieran a quien atacar

¿viven dentro de ti?

así es y no solo eso ellos me alimentan y me proveen de nutrientes 

Shion vio la figura de Dohko cerca de donde estaba así que fue hacia el

Dohko ¿estas bien?

le pregunto preocupado al ver el rostro triste de su pareja el cual negó con la cabeza

ya veo viste de nuevo a Hachen ,Dohko amor deberías olvidarte de ese chico

le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

no puedo se que Hachen no es malo aunque lo que vi en esa aldea no se que pensar

dijo con tristeza el novio del Patriarca ,Shion le dio un sutil beso en su frente

En otra parte de la tierra en Siberia donde estaban Hyoga y Shun

gracias por invitarme Hyoga me divertí mucho

le agradeció con una sonrisa muy linda a Hyoga quien se sonrojo por ante tal angelical sonrisa

es mejor regresar con los demás Shun

cuando se dispusieron a irse vieron a alguien que se les apareció frente

si es un niño , dijo algo extrañado el joven santo de Andromeda y ese niño era Riojoken el líder de los discípulos de Seyotsu conocidos como Shincojins

Continuara


	6. Shicpjins

Capitulo 6: Shincojins

ambos jóvenes no traían puesta su armadura no había necesidad de tenerla

Shun: seguramente solo es un niño de por aquí

dijo Shun tranquilo sin embargo Hyoga sabia que no era así sobre todo por su forma de vestir que no se usaba en esa parte

Hyoga: no ese niño no es de aquí **¿oye quien eres ?**

le pregunto por fin el rubio cisne , Riojo con cubre bocas de metal le respondió sin emoción

Riojo: soy Riojoken y vengo a tomar sus cabezas santos de Athena

los dos pero mas Hyoga tomo esto como una pequeña broma del chico 

Hyoga: estoy niños cada ves dicen cosas tan extrañas 

dijo sonriente pero entonces Riojoken desapareció de donde estaba

Shun:¿donde se metió?

no hubo tiempo de reaccionar Hyoga fue lanzado hacia el muro de huelo que ahí había

Hyoga: imposible no lo vi venir 

dijo el cisne mientras se recuperaba del golpe ,Shun con sorpresa vio que Riojo estaba en el lugar de antes

Shun: _pero siguen en el lugar de antes_

Santuario de Athena

Ikki apenas si podía esquivar esos insectos Totuya los manipulaba con el movimiento de sus manos

Ikki:_si esas polillas me llegan atacar me dejarían si cosmos energía_

el Fenix de nuevo ataco destruyendo a los insectos

Ikki: con esto es suficiente ,tus insectos se han terminado

dijo en su habitual actitud cuando acababa con la ventaja de sus enemigo sin embargo en la forma de sonreír de Totuya eso no fue nada

Totuya: ¿estas seguro de eso señor caballero? mm

pregunto mientras hacia un ligero movimiento con su mano para parecer a mas de estos 

Ikki: pero eso no puede ser

dijo algo sorprendido , mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí Hachen se encontraba en el lugar donde hace 13 años Mitzumasa Kido conoció a Ayoros caballero muerto en ese entonces y lugar donde se cree que están sus restos

Hachen: los restos de ese caballeros están por esta parte

y sacando su katana la agito una sola ves y de entre ese polvo de tierra salieron los restos de Ayoros , el había ido para tomarlos por ordenes de su maestro 

Siberia 

vieron de nuevo como corría hacia ellos Riojoken mientras desaparecía cada ves que se acercaba

Hyoga: ¡cuidado Shun!

le dijo quitándolo al mismo tiempo Riojo le lanzo una especie de agujas

Hyoga: no tengo otra opción

dijo con disgusto el caballero del cisne al ver que tenia que usar una de sus técnicas en contra de un niño

Shun: Hyoga si lo se

quizo pedirle que no lo hiciera por lo mismo de que Riojo era un niño , pero subestimarlo era algo que le podia costar porque en el momento que Hyoga comenzó a hacer sus clásicos movimientos para lanzar el polvo de diamantes , Riojo concentro su energía y con unos rápidos movimiento de sus manos saco su habilidad 

Hyoga: ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

lanzo su polvo hacia Riojoken que con sumar sorpresa vieron que el chico ya no estaba

Shun: Hyoga acaso el polvo lo desapareció no dejo ni rastro

dijo sorprendido el caballero peliverde , al no oir respuesta por parte Hyoga se volteo a ver

Shun: no esto no pudo haber pasado

dijo casi shokeado al ver como la mano de Riojo salía del estomago de Hyoga

Shun: ¿Hyoga estas bien dime?

Shun alcanzo a sostener el cuerpo del rubio , miro entonces a Riojo

Riojo: ahora yo también puedo usar el polvo de diamantes

dijo el joven guerrero si no tuviera ese tapa bocas se vidria ver su pequeña sonrisa 

Shun:¿que tu también puedes usarlo?

pregunto extrañado Shun sin soltar a su amigo

Riojo: mis hermanos y yo tenemos diferentes habilidades y la mía es manipular mi espíritu para tomar las técnicas que mis oponentes se atreven a usar contra mi

Santuario de Atenea

Totuya: bueno pequeña ave de fuego mis insectos ya están hambrientos mm terminen con el

Ikki se veía un poco exhausto ,pero al momento se detuvieron

Totuya: Seyotso sama me llama , tienes suerte fenix

y con una sonrisa desapareció de ahí 

Siberia 

Riojo: Seyotsu sama me esta llamando

y al igual que Totuya el también se desapareció de ahí , cabes decir que si estos tres especies de ninja no contaban con armadura no eran por eso oponentes débiles ,cada uno recibió de Seyotsu una habilidad especial Totuya recibio las polillas del infierno con las cuales succionar el cosmos y la sangre de los seres vivos las cuales habitan en el , Riojoken la manipulación de su propio espíritu el cual puede sacar de su propio cuerpo para que este robe las técnicas de sus enemigos ,y por ultimo Hachen con su Katana llama corta almas por lo mismo de que no solo corta a la persona si no hasta el alma ,extrañamente aumenta de poder con la sangre de los rivales que corta con esta

Continuara


	7. Los restos de Ayoros son robados

Capitulo 7 : Los restos de Ayoros son robados

Siberia 

Hyoga se dejo caer de rodillas estaba muy frustrado no solo perdió esa pelea si no que su técnica del polvo de diamantes le fue robada con mucho enojo golpeo el suelo, Shun lo abrazo para darle su apoyo

fui un verdadero tonto ¿como pude dejar que un chiquillo me ganara y se fuera como si nada?

preguntaba enojado Hyoga ,Shun no sabia que responderle porque el tampoco sabia la respuesta ,lo único que sabia es que tenían que volver con los demás al Santuario

Santuario de Athena

otro que tampoco había quedado bien fue Ikki

Totuya se que pronto nos volveremos a ver y esta ves no ganaras ,dijo Ikki mientras se alejaba todavía débil

en otra parte de ahí .Hachen ya con los restos de Ayoros en sus manos estaba apunto de irse cuando Seiya el caballero de Pegaso se apareció frente a el

¿que haces aquí? le pregunto Seiya al chico de la mascara el cual no le respondió con palabras si no con un ataque lanzándole a Seiya un especie de cuerda formada por estrellas ninjas

_esa casa casi me da _pensó Seiya al ver como la cuerda volvía al instante a la mano de Hachen

¡Meteoro Pegaso! cuando lanzo su ataque ,Hachen saco su katana y detuvo el poder de Seiya y no solo eso si no que se lo devolvió

pudo regresar mi ataque con esa espada ¿como hizo eso?

no hubo tiempo de responder tenia que quitarse antes de que Hachen fuera hasta el para atacarlo con su espada

lo cual pudo hacer ,Seiya salto tan alto que el corte de Hachen no lo alcanzo

_si no hubiera saltado a tiempo esa roca hubiera sido yo_

pensó Seiya volviendo al piso

¡dame tu fuerza Pegaso! esta ves si le alcanzo a dar sin embargo Hachen se paro como si nada y son decir nada agito su espada en forma vertical y lanzo una ráfaga de energía a Seiya quien lo hirió de gravedad

esta ves Seiya no podía ponerse de pie el ataque fue muy grave vio como Hachen caminaba hacia el sin prisa alguna solo calmadamente 

esa tarde podría decirse que fue para los discípulos de Seyotsu los tres habían ganado sus batallas en contra de los caballeros del zodiaco pero cuando iba a darle lo que se dice popularmente como el golpe de gracia una mano lo detuvo

¿quien eres? pregunto el caballero de bronce a su salvador el cual había sido Rebsev

mm a pero si es el chico de la mascara

dijo irónico el líder de la aldea Paros aldea destruida por Hachen y sus dos compañeros

sin previo aviso Hachen comenzó con el ataque , pero Rebsev pudo detener sus ataques 

_son los restos de Ayoros ¿porque ese niño se los tomo?_ se preguntaba Seiya mientras veía la cajita donde Hachen los había guardado minutos antes de que llegara 

será mejor ponerlos a salvo ,sin embargo antes de que pusiera las manos en la caja alguien mas rápido la tomo

así que estabas jugando con este caballero ¿Hachen?

eran Riojoken y Totuya quienes fueron enviados por Seyotso para ayudar a Hachen con la misión de traer los restos de Ayoros

Rebsev al verlos recordó lo que Akuma le describiera como era los que ataco la aldea los reconoció eran ellos

malditos ustedes tres fueron los que mataron a mi familia

dijo con furia Rebsev al recordar ese fatídico día cuando volvió y vio al santo de escorpión pensó que había sido el pero el mismo Seyotsy le hizo ver su horror y ahora veía a los que había perpetrado ese crimen

tranquilo tomate las cosas con calma nosotros solo venimos por esto

le dijo divertido Totuya mientras ponía un pie sobre la caja

ya cumplimos con nuestro deber mejor volvamos con Seyotsu ¿vienes Hachen?

Hachen asintio y junto con sus dos compañeros se teletransportaron

Mas tarde todo los caballeros incluido Rebsev se encontraban en la sala del Patriarca

esos tres se llevaron los restos de mi hermano ¡maldición! ¿Pero para que?

estaba enojado el león dorado al saber lo que había pasado ,Camus mientras vio como Rebsev se iba de ahí 

¿no te vas a quedar Rebsev? le pregunto Camus pero este negó

no Camus se que no quieres que me separe de tu lado pero ahora mi deber es acabar con Seyotsu y no solo eso no puedo dejar a Akuma solo

si entiendo ,Rebsev se despidió de el ,en ese momento llego Milo

oye insecto mientras no este cuida de Camus ¿entendiste? eso enojo a Milo ¿como se atrevía a pedirle eso?

pero Camus lo detuvo no era hora de pelear entre amigos aunque esos dos no se quisieran reconocer como amigos

Mientras con Seyotsu y los Shincojins quienes volvieron con los restos de Ayoros

aquí están los restos Seyotsu sama , le informo Riojo mientras con un pie empujaba la caja a los pies de su líder

mm hicieron un buen trabajo niños

Continuara


	8. Los restos de Ayoros segunda parte

Capitulo 8:Los restos de Ayoros segunda parte

¿para que quiere los restos de este cadáver maestro? pregunto curioso Totuya

pronto lo sabrás ahora tengo que visitar a esos santos de Athena .los tres niños solo lo vieron desaparecer

¿adonde vas Riojoken? pregunto Totuya al ver como su compañero se iba

tengo cosas que hacer .Totuya puso una mueca de molestia pero no se dio cuenta que Hachen ya se había ido

¿no crees que Riojoken a veces es un idiota Hachen? pero al voltear no lo vio

vaya me dejaron solito bueno supongo que me tengo que quedar y cuidar esos huesos

dijo mientras jugaba con su flequillo

Seytusu quien estaba ya en el territorio del santuario miro con desdén todo lo que ahí había

y pensar que yo podría estar dentro de esta inmundicia mm en eso sintió la presencia de alguien

Seyotsu Shicojin ¿que haces aquí? era Shion el Patriarca de ese lugar , Seyotsu quien estaba frente a el volteo un poco su cabeza para verlo

solo vine a buscar al caballero de libra , le dijo como si nada

¿a Dohko y para que? no podía ser nada bueno que este viniera y buscara personalmente al santo de libra

mm eres demasiado entrometido ¿no te parece Shion de Aries?

esto se lo dijo volteándose completamente para ver a Shion de forma retadora 

Dohko es mi pareja y por nada del mundo dejare que le hagas daño

le advirtió Shion

¿hacerle daño a Dohko y porque yo haría eso? le pregunto de forma irónica

mientras tanto Dohko quien estaba en su casa sintio el cosmos de Seyotsu cerca de ahí y no solo de el si no también de Shion

la cosmos energía de Seyotsu la puedo sentir no puede ser esta con ¡Shion!

y pensando en el peligro que estaría su novio se fue de prisa Shion y Seyotsu estaban cerca de Cabo Sunion

**¡Extincion del polvo estelar!**

al parecer ya había empezado la pelea entre ellos , Seyotsu hizo unos rápidos movimientos con su mano derecha hizo que la energía de la extinción del polvo estelar se desvaneciera

Shion abrió con asombro sus ojos al ver esto era la primera ves que esto pasaba

_desapareció mi técnica_ pensó con asombro estaba tan anonadado que no se percato en los siguientes movimientos de Seyotsu los cuales fueron para devolverle su ataque

Shion al recibirlo directamente fue derivado intento pararse pero al hacerlo cayo pesadamente

cuando Dohko llego solo pudo ver a Shion tirado muy lastimado

Shion respóndeme por favor despierta 

le pidió angustiado , en otro lado Hachen se topo con Mu . Hachen miro extrañado al santo de Aries como si hubiera sido la primera ves que lo veía , no Mu quien por supuesto lo conocía

¡Hachen! pronuncio su nombre con algo de sorpresa después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver , Hachen al ver a ese santo decide irse de ahí pero Mu se tele transporto poniéndose frente al chico de la mascara

¿buscaba a alguien Hachen? pregunto el santo de Aries , el chico negó mímicamente Mu quien sabe ver los corazones pudo ver el dolor que tenia en su corazón el Shincojin de la mascara

solo pase por casualidad no vine por alguien con su permiso

le dijo en forma de despedida mientras desaparecía el Shincojin 

_¿los otros dos sentirán lo mismo?_ se pregunto refiriéndose a los otros y hablando de ellos Riojoken quien estaba por su cuenta

_todavía me falta mucho _pensó mientras veía en su palma como se formada el polvo de diamante que días anteriores le había tomado a Hyoga

Totuya por mientras quien se quedo en la cueva comenzaba a sospechar de sus otros compañeros

si Seyotsu sama se entera seria muy mal para esos dos mm seria muy divertido je

luego de eso se acerco hacia donde estaba el circulo que Seyotsu había hecho

¿me pregunto como seria este sujeto? supongo que muy pronto lo sabré 

Santuario de Athena 

Seyotsu veía con algo de desdén como Dohko miraba con preocupación el cuerpo maltrecho de Shion

mm que bonita escena pero Dohko necesito hablar contigo ¿así que puedes dejar de manosear por un rato a tu novio?

Dohko escuchando eso dejo con cuidado a Shion y volteo a ver a Seyotsu con muy poco amigos

¡miserable! pero esto arranco una burlona sonrisa

vamos Dohko no te enojes si ese no se hubiera entrometido no estaría como esta ¡ahora necesito que me digas! ¿si el lugar para llegar al Hades es la mansión de la tal Pandora?

Dohko no podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando

¿que dices para que quieres saber eso Seyotsu?

le pregunto desconfiado mientras veía a Seyotsu

por la forma en que te pusiste quiere decir que si , bueno te lo agradezco querido antiguo maestro

dijo desapareciendo Dohko no pudo hacer nada

_esto no se ve bien ,no puedo quedarme aquí mientras ese loco se meta a la casa de cáncer , pero no puedo dejar a Shion _

horas después Seyotsu invoco a sus Shincojins

niños iremos a Alemania

¿a Alemania? pregunto con extrañeza Riojoken

si Riojo a Alemania hay cosas que hacer allá así que vamos

los tres niños no tuvieron mas que seguir a su maestro

Templo del Patriarca

Dohko ¿que te pasa mi amor? le pregunto algo preocupado Shion ya algo recuperado viendo algo nervioso a Dohko

Dohko entonces le contó lo que había pasado

no puede ser ¿pero para que quiere ir al Hades?

pregunto preocupado Shion ,Dohko negó con aflicción ya que no sabia pero sospechaba que tenia que ver con los restos de Ayoros

Castillo de Hades

así que este sitio nos llevara al Hades pues ¿que esperamos? niños 

los tres asintieron y entraron

Continuara


End file.
